


Touch

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, blind, blind!freddie, delilah is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: “And you’ve got the most lovely face. What if I told you that a hundred times a day?” Brian said, a soft smile gracing his lips.Freddie snorted, poking back with his words, “Hush, love, Roger might hear you,”Brian’s warm finger drew circles on the side of Freddie’s cheek, mumbling, “Oh, you hush,”





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
> Anon asked: Poly!Queen with Blind!Freddie. The boiiis notice how he will touch one of them randomly at times. Curling at finger around one of Brian's locks, touching Deaky's thighs, or touching Rogers arm. So they decide to reciprocate that.

Freddie was curled up in bed with one of his cats. He couldn’t tell which because they refused to meow for him, the only way he could tell most of them apart. Maybe it was Tiffany, the most stubborn cat he’d ever had. The cat didn’t seem to mind nor care and continued to purr loudly on his chest as he stroked it’s head. 

Freddie’s mind wandered off to all the things he had to do but wouldn’t because he was in such a lazy mood. He barely found the resolution to make himself some breakfast that morning. All he wanted to do was lay in bed and get cuddles from his cats and maybe his boyfriends, but they were all out and about for the day so, he’d have to be content with just the snoozing kitten on his chest. 

His eyes fluttered shut, taking the cat’s lead (it was Tiffany, he was sure) and settling down for an afternoon nap when the bed creaked, a new weight sinking into the comforter. 

“Goliath, is that you? You’re far too tubby to be jumping on the bed like that, young man,” Freddie said, a hand sticking out to try and touch the cat.

“I’m most certainly not too tubby,” a voice replied, crawling closer to Freddie and snuggling up next to him.

“Roger, darling! When’d you get here?” Freddie said, a smile on his face as his hand fell onto Roger’s toned arm, giving it a squeeze.

“Just now,” he replied, peppering the other’s checks in kisses. “Missed ya too much to be out on the streets alone,”

Freddie pecked Roger on the lips, laughing quietly. Leave it to Roger, the biggest softie, to come back from running his errands, none of the errands actually finished.

“So what are you up to? Sulking with the cats all alone in the room?” Roger asked as he pulled Freddie close to him, the cat jumping off and making itself comfortable elsewhere on the bed.

“I’m not sulking! Me and Tiffany here are lazing about, enjoying our youth,” Freddie said as his head nuzzled into the nook of Roger’s neck.

There was a pause and a stifled giggle before Roger spoke again.

“That’s Delilah, Fred,”

Freddie gasped, eyes wide. 

“Delilah, how could you?! I asked who you were and you didn’t say anything! Is this how you treat your father?”

_Meow._

♚

“You’ve got the most lovely hair, dear,” Freddie said quietly, a finger gently pulling at a curl, the palm of his hand feeling as it sprung back into shape. 

Brian looked back at Freddie from where he sat in the tub, in between his boyfriend’s legs and said with a chuckle, “You only tell me that a hundred times a day,”

Freddie pulled Brian in closer, resting his chin on his lanky shoulder. “Well, I’ll tell you a hundred times more,”

Brian leaned his head back, the water rippling around them as he poked Freddie’s nose.

“And you’ve got the most lovely face. What if I told you that a hundred times a day?” Brian said, a soft smile gracing his lips.

Freddie snorted, poking back with his words, “Hush, love, Roger might hear you,”

Brian’s warm finger drew circles on the side of Freddie’s cheek, mumbling, “Oh, you hush,”

“I’ve never seen a pair of eyes like yours before, hun. People don’t think brown is a nice color, but, uh, wow, it’s like rich honey. So sweet and tender. So vivid,” the blush on Brian’s face was somehow evident in his voice, which made Freddie grin and hide his face coyly into Brian’s neck. 

“You’re too much, Bri. I’ll never believe you,” he said into Brian’s pink skin.

“If you could see, you’d never set down a mirror,” 

Freddie threw his head back with a loud laugh before playfully jabbing a finger into his lover’s side. 

♚

“Well?” Freddie said, head tilted, hands on his hips.

Before him, John stood, head bowed, hands held together in front of his thighs. He looked like a naughty kid ready for punishment. But then suddenly, his face lit up, voice glowing with excitement.

“I passed! I passed them!” he nearly screamed, throwing himself at Freddie, who luckily caught him. Even gave him a twirl.

“You did? Of course you did, Deacy! You brilliant man!” Freddie squealed, giving John a rib breaking hug before pressing their lips together. 

When they pulled apart, Freddie couldn’t stop blubbering eagerly.

“How did you do? Did you blow them out of the water? I bet you did! How was the professor? He was such an wanker. I bet he was stunned. You are a star pupil after all!”

John was smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. He had to cover Freddie’s mouth with his hands to get a word in, giggling all the while.

“I did wonderful. I’m gonna graduate with honors!” What a mistake saying that was.

“ ** _Honors_**? Oh now we have to celebrate even bigger for that! Look at my boyfriend, being so damn intelligent! John, I knew you could do this. I’m so proud. So incredibly proud,” Freddie continued to blubber as they walked from the door to the sofa, John’s chest swelling with pride. 

Both plopping onto the raggedy old thing, Freddie was finally able to reel himself in, giving John another hug.

John pulled away, a hand on Freddie’s chest.

“Listen, uh. I wanted to say thank you and all for being real supportive. For letting me skip practices and for staying up late with me when I studied. Uh..here,” John said, voice growing smaller and smaller as he pulled something out and gave it to Freddie,

Freddie felt it in his hands. Cool to the touch and metal. A chain. And a pendant! He used his thumb to feel the details and.. _oh_. 

‘Love’ was welded into the pendant in braille. 

 _Oh_.

“John, oh my god. I should be the one giving you something, oh my word,” Freddie said, eyes misted, a hand on John’s thigh.

John shook his head, pulling Freddie into an embrace. His lover melted into his touch, trying to hide his sniffles. 

“Deacy, you-” Freddie was cut off.

“No more talking. Just kissing,” he said, a grin in his voice. John never was a man for words.

Well, Freddie couldn’t say no to that.

“Put the necklace on before we get into that, love,” Freddie said wiping at his leaking eyes. John snorted but obliged. 


End file.
